Reality Check
by piink-loove
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and Miley Cyrus are chosen to do a new reality show they are switching places with 3 teens that live the not so glamorous life in Detroit city. rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in America were two very different places. On one side, the beautiful and glamorous Los Angeles, California, where even the less spoiled child's mud marks on the floor are swept clean half a second after their appearance. On the other, downtown Detroit city, where gang life, violence, poverty and racial differences are just at the top of the 'Welcome to Detroit' list. Well, it just so happens that the entertainment industry thought it might be interesting to 'exchange' teens from those places and see how they would fare in each others' environment. They thought this sort of program would benefit everyone concerned. So three teens were picked from each place and sent over, without telling exactly where they were going.

This particular story will follow the adventures (and many mishaps) of 3 a list actresses, once they are sent into an environment different from their own.

_our wonderful actresses_

The three girls are best friends and could luckily have the chance to do this together, thanks to being under the same management; who insisted they be together, or none of them would do the show. The girls think it's one of those gorgeous road trips that will make the books. Well, maybe the last part will turn out to be right.

1. Ashley Tisdale. 21. Classic product of Disney: a beautiful blonde, who claims to love her fans oh so much. Her quiet, polite figure and million dollar smile hides a heart of stone and total coldness. If you make the mistake and cross her, let's just say you won't be here to talk about it. Queen bitch, in other words.

2. Miley Cyrus. 15. Classic beauty Excentric, rowdy, boastful and foul-mouthed. Of the three, the most exuberant and open. Only because of her did the girls go skinny dipping, ride cheap bicycles and eat at dirty joints. The most down-to-earth. She doesn't follow the fashion trends, but looks completely gorgeous anyway. Says what she wants, does what she wants. Isn't afraid to take crap or give it.

3. Vanessa Hudgens. 18. Naturally beautiful, completely sweet, warm and adorable. Not the smartest, but she is the most liked of the three, the one that keeps their feet (and overly inflated heads) to the ground.

All three are spoiled. All three figure they're going to New York City or Washington. All three are in for the surprise of their life. And it might just be what they needed most.

So that's the beginning! Please R+R! It's My first Story!!


	2. Chapter one

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**To answer a few of your questions…**

**-Yes there will be some romance. But I won't say with who! ;)**

**-No I don't live in Detroit, I just picked it randomly! Lol so hopefully no one gets offended!**

Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, and Vanessa Hudgens stepped out of a hummer limo that had just pulled up to Area night club, they were partying once more with all their friends before they went on their road trip that Fox was doing as a new reality show, the three of them would be driving around or flying around to their favorite vacation spots. The show would just show them being them.

As soon as the girls feet touched the red carpet leading into the night club hundreds of flashes from every direction, angle, and spot started. Paparazzi's were yelling their names, telling them to look at their camera, and telling them to pose a certain way.

The girls stopped for a few moments and posed together with Vanessa in the middle. They showed their fake smiles and peace signs.

"Can we go in now?" Miley asked through her teeth.

"Yeah, let's go." Ashley replied grabbing Vanessa's hand, who then grabbed Miley's and the three began walking into the club Ashley leading the way, and the flashes still going off.

The girl's passed the entrance where most would go, but they were VIP, and the bodyguard knew it, so as soon as he saw them he lifted up the velvet rope, and let them in. He also knew that only Ashley was over 19, and normally Vanessa and Miley would not be allowed in, but they weren't normal. They were stars and it didn't matter if they were 12, publicity is publicity.

They smiled entering the room, where a few more flashes went off, but they weren't from the paparazzi the flashes were from there friends. And a few from people from magazines, their managers had insisted they let a few in.

"Hi!" A girl with curly red hair said, Vanessa recognized her as Marissa, she was from Teen People magazine.

The three smiled at her, "Hi." They replied in unison.

"So are you all excited for this road trip reality show?!" She asked excitedly.

The real show was kept top secret that only a few really knew about it, they did not want the girls finding out, so they told everyone else what they told the girls. Everyone would find out the truth once the show really began filming.

_Ugh, I can't believe all these stupid magazine people had to come, I hope they don't bug us the whole night! _"Yeah, I mean it's a really great way for the fans to know the real us!" Ashley said with her fake grin.

"Yeah, it's real. No scripts or anything!" Vanessa added.

"They get to know that we're not perfect and we're not all that glamorous, we screw up too." Miley said.

"Okay thanks!" Marissa said, "well I won't keep you so you can-"

"alright thanks! We'll talk to you later!" Miley said, cutting Marissa off and grabbing Ashley and Vanessa's hands and walking away.

"Miley!" Ashley giggled.

"What?" Miley said innocently, "I know you all wanted to leave, and I did say thank you!"

The girls burst out laughing.

"Hey look, there's Zac and Corbin!" Vanessa said pointing over to where a big group was sitting on a bunch of comfy couches.

"Let's go get drinks first." Ashley said, starting to walk over to the bar, "remember, no alcohol yet, we have to wait until all the interview people are done asking their stupid questions."

Miley nodded rolling her eyes, "it's too early to drink anyways."

They began walking towards the bar, being stopped every now and then by their friends saying hi, or people from magazines.

"Will they be showing you girls hooking up with guys?" A girl from Teen Vogue asked.

They ignored this question and kept walking

"Miley, does your dad know you go to these clubs?"

Miley faked a laugh, "It's just promotion! I'm not partying…too hard anyways!" _Please, he's the one who insisted I go to clubs!_

"Where is your first destination?!"

"We don't know yet, but we'll be flying there." Vanessa answered simply.

"Like, what's your favorite color?" A girl clearly from those petty 'tween' magazines asked.

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing, and kept walking.

They would never think of posting anything bad about them in a 'tween' magazine, after all, they were the reason little girls bought the magazine.

"Can I have a virgin screwdriver?" Vanessa asked the bartender sweetly, "with no alcohol please."

Miley and Ashley exchanged looks.

"Ness, you do know that virgin means no alcohol already, it's just another word." Miley said laughing.

"Yeah, and a virgin screwdriver is just Orange juice." Ashley said.

Vanessa looked at them with a blank face.

"Oh Vanessa!" Ashley said laughing and pulling her into a hug. "I love you!"

** So that is the first chapter, I know it's not the best! but it'll get better!  
**


	3. Chapter two

**Wow thank you so much for the sweet reviews:)**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**There's a bit of bad words in this chapter! lol, so be warned haha.**

Miley rubbed her tired eyes as she descended from the plane. The plane flight was long and the jet had been small and cramped. Plus, the dude that was to accompany them almost crap his pants when he saw the number of Louis Vuitton luggage pieces the three girls had put together. It's like, hello dude, I mean come on, heard of making a fashion statement?

A car was waiting for them by the jet, and sighing, she beckoned the girls and all three climbed in. They were surprisingly silent for once as they watched quietly as their chaperone struggled with their luggage and try to shove it in the trunk. He looked pissed, tired and stressed out at the same time. Ashley let out a small giggle and in a matter of seconds, the girls were laughing like hyenas.

Outside, Stephen Collins vowed that after he dropped off these last brats he was in for a major career change. He closed the trunk once all was in, and then settled himself in the drivers' seat. The girls were still laughing. He didn't appreciate being laughed at, so he ignored them totally as he pulled out of the airport. He wished he had smoked something, or drunk something before.

"Excuse me, buddy?" The bitchiest one of the lot asked him, poking a perfectly manicured nail into his shoulder, probably leaving a mark. "Like, where the hell are we?" He eyed her in the rearview mirror as she smiled politely, in all her splendor.  
"I will tell you in a minute," He grumbled.  
"Helpful, much?" The youngest one of the lot let out, causing the girls to have another hysteric fit.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot of McDonalds.  
"Excuse me, we're not eating in there, do you know how many calories that is?" The blonde bitch responded. "Plus there's a play area in there, do you know how many sticky kids will be in there?"  
"You don't have to eat anything, and you'll be in your hats and sunglasses, it's just to explain your destination," Stephen replied, in a seriously strained voice. Oh, how he wished he could tell them all off and strand them there. But he knew who they were, well maybe not completely, he didn't know their names, but he knew they were famous he also knew what they were capable of. They could ruin his life.  
"Let's go, girls," the girl with the long curly black hair said suddenly, she was the one who had remained quiet with a sweet smile plastered to her face. All three girls got out of the car.

They chose the table nearest to the door.  
"So?" Mean blondie persisted as his butt cheek grazed the chair.  
"Welcome, girls, to Detroit." Stephen announced, smiling, waiting for their reactions. There wasn't one. All girls looked blankly at him.

"There are malls and boutiques that see Chanel and Dior in Detroit, right?" nice curly haired girl whispered to rude brunette."Of course," brunette replied in confidence.

"Yes, but that's not where you're going." Stephen smiled. "You are being sent to the underdeveloped neighborhood where you will live with underprivileged people and go to school with underprivileged, gang banger, teens."

Again, silence. Then bursts of laughter.

"I'm not kidding." Stephen said.  
"I didn't sign up for this." Bitchy blondie said at once.  
"I'm calling my manager," sweet curly haired replied. She whipped out her cell. "Fuck, there's no service here!" She screeched.  
"No, Nessa, your cell is just closed," brunette replied, rolling her eyes. "Guys, relax, it's going to be fine."

Too late, Ashley was hyperventilating and Vanessa's eyes were misting with tears. This wasn't fine, this wasn't okay. They were supposed to tan, they were supposed to meet hot, rich guys. They were supposed to come back and be able to brag to their many minions. Now, they couldn't do any of that.

**And there is chapter 2!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please Review! I love reading what you write! **


	4. Chapter three

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy! **

**and thanks for all the reviews, except for that one. I think you all know which I'm talking about lol **

**  
**

"Oh. My. God. What's _that_?" Ashley screeched, pointing to the limp wad of clothes Stephen had put on the table.  
"Your school uniform." He announced. "And since you're going to school right now, you need to wear the proper clothes."  
"School? We have school _now_?" Miley said in disbelief.

Stephen briefly explained that they would only go to the last period, the assembly, to be introduced and yata yata yata. The girls hardly listened. The ugly uniform pile loomed threateningly.

"We'll never wear that." Vanessa said, firmly. Miley picked up the clothes carefully and eyed them.  
"They could do," she announced, "but they need some fixing up."

Half an hour later, they finally emerged from the bathroom. Yes, they were wearing the white blouses, grey skirts (obviously shortened) and white knee-socks, but they definitely looked far from ugly.

Ashley was wearing her blouse perfectly buttoned opened, with just enough cleavage shown, not too much, and not too little she was after all a Disney star, and needed to keep up with her reputation She was also wearing her Tiffany necklace and perfect black ballet flats (Keds, obviously).

Over her blouse, Vanessa was wearing a black Dior cardigan and she had on black suede knee-high boots--you could only see about an inch of the white knee socks.

Miley, well, Miley went all out. Under her skirt she was wearing leggings and converses. Her white socks were rolled down. Her blouse was misbuttoned, with a black cami underneath.

Stephen looked at them in disbelief, but there was nothing he could say. He hurried them to the car. Once he dropped them off at school, his job was done. He couldn't wait to get there. In the meantime, he had to stop three times for bathroom, latte and vomiting purposes for the girls.

**there's chapter 3!**

**please R&R! **


	5. Chapter four

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I have some parts already written. And they are kinda short, but as I write more of them, I'll be sure to make them longer :**

**And lol I love Ashley, but someone had to be the bitchy one right? lol.**

Fifteen year-old Lauren glared down at her beaten-up pumas through her tears. The assembly seemed to be going on forever. She couldn't wait to get out of this stupid school and into her house. She sighed and her best friend Taylor leaned across and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay," Taylor mouthed.

It was, and it wasn't. On one hand, Lauren could take the daily you're-poor crap coming from Victoria O'neil and her little posy. On the other, she was tired of hearing it. She _was_ poor, okay, but so was the whole school population. Just because Lauren didn't go out with a gang member, didn't sell drugs or do prostitution, that meant she couldn't even afford new puma's after three years...which meant, of course, to Victoria and such, that she was poor. And it seemed for this reigning reason that Victoria and her little friends wouldn't let her join the cheerleading squad. Well the cheerleading captain was sent off for some exchange program so maybe things would change. Maybe.

The assembly's purpose today was to welcome the new girls from the exchange. But they were late. The principal was instead saying her speech on acceptance, equality and all that stuff she repeats when she has nothing else to say. Taylor dozed off.

The loud noise of the assembly room doors shutting caused the whole school to turn around in the seats and stare curiously at those who had just entered through them.

"Ahoy!" The principal announced. "Our exchange students."

Lauren had never seen any girls as gorgeous as they were in her whole life. The girls walked slowly to the front of the room, yet they were confident, as if they were walking down the street. A blonde one was wearing Chanel sunglasses that she lifted off her pretty face, slowly.

The girls were being followed by four camera men.

When they reached the stage, the girls paused and eyed the crowd. Lauren would have bet big money (which she didn't have) to know what they were thinking. But honestly, she wouldn't have wanted to know. Because at that moment, the girls were critiquing the styleless, dirty, weird crowd before them. What they were wearing, their dumb, vacant expressions. Lauren would have been embarrassed to hear their thoughts.

"Everyone, welcome Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale and Destiny Cyrus." The principal gushed.  
"It's Miley!" Miley snapped. The crowd tittered.  
"They'll be staying for a few weeks," the principal continued, "replacing your fellow students and taking place in the prom comittee, cheerleading squad and so much more. So please, take them under your wing."

As if on cue, the last bell rang and the students made their way out the door, glancing at the beautiful new girls only once before leaving. They almost seemed too perfect to be true, and besides, they would see them tomorrow.

"Lauren Kelley, please step forward!" The principal yelled through the noisy crowd. At that moment, Lauren remembered that her family would be the foster family for these girls for the next few weeks. Lauren's heart pounded. She hoped they weren't as bitchy as they looked.

**Please R&R!**

**I'll update soon:**


	6. Chapter five

**Thank you for all the reviews! this chapter is a lot longer then the others! lol **

**and no its not an all girls school its a catholic school though lol **

* * *

Ashley watched a girl with long brown hair, with wispy side bangs. Wearing a pink cami, with a white sweater over top, and a dark blue faded jeans and old pumas walk nervously towards them, her clothes were obviously last year's styles, that she probably found in a walmart clearance bin, but she was naturally beautiful, hardly wearing any make up, and Ashley thought she could pull the look off. _Wow that's probably the nicest thing I have ever thought about a stranger._

"Girls," The principle announced, "this is Lauren Kelley, you will be living with her for the next few weeks, she is our finest academic student here, and hopefully you will try to succeed in her footsteps.

Miley rolled her eyes, _please I never was an academic student, why start now?_

"We'll try!" Vanessa replied in her fake giggle.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have a meeting, so get acquainted with each other, and then Lauren, you can show them around the school and take the late bus home."

Lauren nodded, as Mrs. Schmith walked away.

All three girls looked at Lauren questioningly.

Lauren looked around nervously. One of the cameras was right in her face.

"Hi." A beautiful girl, with exotic looks and curly long dark brown hair said, "I'm Vanessa, this is Ashley, and this is Miley."

Lauren smiled politely, "I'm Lauren."

"So, why aren't you in like uniform?" Vanessa asked.

Lauren looked at them, and realized they were wearing the uniform, except they had made it look like it had come out of a fashion magazine, "Oh, uhh every last Thursday and Friday of the month we get to wear our regular clothes."

The three girls nodded, they weren't as intimidating as they looked from afar.

Lauren noticed that Ashley looked bored, examining her nails.

"So, should we uhh, get going?" Lauren asked nervously.

"Where we going?" Miley asked.

"A tour around the school, unless of course you don't want to, then we can just go out and wait for the late bus."

"When does the late bus come?" Ashley asked.

"At five." Lauren said.

Ashley sighed, "That's like forever, you might as well show us this...school." She said stressing the word school, with a look of disgust on her face.

Lauren nodded, "right."

She led them out of the gym and began walking toward the stairs, that led to the second floor. "So where you guys from?" Lauren asked trying to make conversation.

"LA." Vanessa replied, "Ever been there?"

"No, can't say I have, I'd love to go one day though."

"Yeah, it's the best, you should go." Ashley replied, in a snobby tone.

"So what'd you guys do at your old schools?" Lauren asked, "Before you came here, maybe you will have something in common with the girls who left, and you can finish where they left off."

"School?" Miley asked laughing, "we didn't go to school, well unless you call tutoring for 3 hours school."

Lauren looked at them confused, "so what'd you do before you came here?"

"Party." Miley said bluntly, "and promoting."

"Promoting?" Lauren asked even more confused.

"You know, our movie." Vanessa said pointing to her and Ashley, "And Miles is promoting her show."

"Oh cool, so you guys are like famous in LA?" Lauren asked, "What movies and shows have you done?"

The three girls looked at each other then at Lauren like she was crazy.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lauren asked looking around nervously.

"You seriously have never heard of us before?" Ashley asked in a nervous serious tone, "You've never heard of High School Musical? It hit the billboard top 100's? As well as Hannah Montana? It's soundtrack hit the billboard 100's."

Lauren shook her head slowly.

"You've never heard the names Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, or Miley Cyrus?" Vanessa asked, "we're on the Disney channel all the time."

"Oh, well people around here aren't big tv watchers." Lauren said.

"We're not just on tv, we're on the radio and on every single magazine." Miley said in a snobby tone.

"Maybe, I should rephrase what I said, people around here aren't into any of those things, the entertainment industry…they know the big names-" As soon as Lauren said that, she wished she hadn't.

"Big names?" Ashley said angrily, "we are HUGE in LA!"

"yeah!" Miley added, "every 5 minutes on the Disney Channel, every 2 minutes on Radio Disney, and every time you turn a corner you'd see us on a magazine, or- or something!" Miley replied narrowing her eyes at Lauren.

"Guys, relax," Vanessa said in a sweet tone, "it probably just hasn't premiered here yet, it took like 2 months for it to premiere in London, it's just probably taking extra long to premiere here!" She nodded smiling.

Miley, Lauren, and Ashley all exchanged looks, and shook their heads.

"No, Nessa, we're still in America, we're not in a different country, just another state." Miley said impatiently.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it!" Vanessa said giving Miley a dirty look.

"Oh please! Every single person who has a BRAIN knows that!" Miley said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Vanessa was about to say something when Ashley cut her off, "Guys! we have bigger problems here, then fighting, so would you please just shut up!" Miley and Vanessa gave Ashley a dirty look, but they knew better then to cross her, "Now, I know you may not know us, but other people around here will!" Ashley nodded confidently.

"Well unless you're on Sports illustrated, no one has seen you on a magazine, unless you're on the three channels that we have, and you're on tv, for the few minutes that we watch, no one has seen you on tv, and unless you're on the rap stations, or the hard core music stations, then no one has heard you." Lauren said.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Lauren, and spoke right into her face, "no one, _ever _talks to us like that."

"Well people here will, and they do, so get your act together, or I won't even help you out around here." Taylor said surprised at the amount of courage she had, Chantel made her life at school hell, she didn't need it at home too.

Ashley would never admit it but she was impressed with this girl, no one ever stood up to them like that.

"Come on, the late bus is here." Lauren said rolling her eyes, because they had to stay with her, she refused to talk to them, unless it was necessary.

The girls looked at each other, and watched Lauren walk away.

"She's going to be a bitch to live with." Ashley said.

"Don't worry about it," Miley replied starting to follow Lauren, "We'll just do as we please, and she won't stop us."

Vanessa nodded, as she walked beside Miley "now this late bus, is it a tour bus that's just late?"

Ashley shook her head, "I don't think so Ness, I think it's a school bus."

Vanessa stopped in her tracks, "a real school bus, where other people have sat, and stuck their gum under the seats and where there is no tv, or nice big comfy chairs?"

"I think so, Nessa." Miley said, grabbing her arm and pulling her.

Vanessa's eyes widened, and she screamed.

* * *

**please R&R! I'll have a chapter up soon! **


End file.
